An Eagle's Wing
by PurplePassiongurl
Summary: What happens when Draciels master finally tells everyone about his lovely 'penpal'and the Bladebreakers are sent on a journey to South Africa, and why is Kai so uptight all of a sudden? This is a story about friendship, trust and love.KaixOC well who else
1. Chapter 1

**An Eagle's wing**

Hey welcome to a new adventure based on the Late V-force/ G-Revolution Series, this action-packed adventure is full of all different types of morals, lessons and more. It's a new place that I'm introducing our Favourite Blade Breakers to, one that is not often used unless I'm mistaken. Come read my fantastic and first BEYBLADE EXTRAVAGANZA.

Welcome!

Dedicated to Max and Kai (my two favourite Blade Breakers)

**A.N:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, I only own my **OCS** and OCS **bit** **beasts** and **blades**, thank you very much.

**Chapter One: Where is the letter?**

It was dark, not pitch black but semi-dark, the stars that so nicely glittered the sky like a spray of stardust over a dark blue blanket, were beginning to fade into nothing but something invisible as the sun slowly rose up, from its long departure. The bluish black of the night began to fade away as the new coming of dawn came into existence for the second day of the week. The clock began to chime quietly as the minute hand touched 6 'o' clocks. New York stood in the midst of the dawn unfazed by the natural light; the city was still very active, being very well lit and full of traffic. The usually quiet and un stirring household located to the left of the suburbs seemed to be awake, as a pale light was present through a downstairs window, presumably the kitchen. A small figure stirred uncomfortably in the dim light, all that could be seen through the window was a dark silhouette shifting its hands from side to side.

Inside the kitchen, a usually neat oak dining table stood with a face covered in a sea of different sizes of paper. The dark silhouette was the shadow of none other then Max, the American of the famous 'Blade Breaker's team. He was sitting on the edge of an oak stool, his face buried deep into the scatter of papers across the table. His messy fall of blonde locks were untidier then usual as they were positioned in a frantic scruff. Max combed his fingers in frustration through his thick hair; frown lines immerged on his forehead. The soft tussle of paper was broken as Max stopped took a sip of the glass of milk that was placed on the corner of the table and spoke his thoughts out loud.

" Where is that letter, I don't get it, wouldn't it be somewhere in this heap?

Max started skimming the pile of letters eagerly, as he made sure his concentrated crystal blue eyes wouldn't miss s letter or number. The frown lines on his head slowly began to increase. He was in such deep concentration that he didn't notice the shuffle of footsteps behind him become louder and louder as a new person entered the kitchen.

" Max what are you doing? Max's dark, stout Dad asked, with a slightly confused expression.

**MAX P.O.V**

What a surprise, I had to jerk around and drop my papers instantly to face the deep voice that had simply asked me 'what I was doing'

I met eyes with my Dad's kind green ones, his presence always made me feel a little bit more comfortable.

" Oh nothing much Dad, its just that I'm trying to find a letter"

Instead of a comical grin. That I usually would expect my Dad to appear with, his facial expression had now changed from slightly confused to eerie concern.

I watched as he briefly rushed to my side.

" Maxie boy, that doesn't look like nothing to me" Dad answered dryly.

" Dad, I said I'm looking for a letter"

I felt warmth as my Dad rested his arm gently onto my shoulder.

" Maxie, its 6 in the morning..What made you decide to suddenly want to find a letter"?

" Because Dad! I couldn't believe my Dad, he knew how much I was into this letter writing, I mean the whole 'pen pal' business was great…no matter how old fashioned it seemed.

"Yes son" I heard my Dad say as his voice became more distant, I watched as he walked up to the fridge quietly. He pulled out a silvery jug, with a clear liquid moving inside of it. I watched as he poured it into two large tumblers.

" I just got a little thirsty, sorry son, I only came out to get your Mum a glass of water I never expected you to be awake and working hard through letters?

I can never keep up logical conversation with my Dad, in the morning its like he doesn't fully wake up until he's had a cup of coffee.

I ignored him as I flipped up the cover of my cell phone, I wonder if I have any messages since this thing had no juice all of yesterday.

Swell, 10 messages from….Tyson?

Tyson never sends messages, was he really that bored.

I read out softly " Hey Max, what sup you doing anything interesting? I'm not I got bored of training so I'm in my room doing basically nothing, please reply"

Tyson, you really were bored yesterday there's no point of me replying to an old message. I flick my thumb up and down the centre button of my phone scrolling through any particular message that seems interesting….but to my dismay, all of them were from Tyson and they weren't really encouraging.

I found messages basically on the same subject from Tyson about Tyson and his boredom. After reading the same 'I'm bored eight times' I retired to switching my phone off but then something unfortunately striked me.

I read the tenth and last message displayed on the screen reading

" I'm picking my nose laugh out loud, please reply"

" What was that Max? I watched as my Dad's eyes became empty beady holes of confusion and his mouth thinned to nothingness (anime style).

I perked up from my casual slump, my usual position when I was sitting on a chair browsing through my phone.

" It was a message sent from Tyson Dad, don't worry" my voice wobbled at the word Tyson, as I felt myself burst into a chuckle.

My Dad joined in, his dark brown bristly hair, seems to be bobbing up and down, it looks pretty funny. We hadn't noticed my Mum standing in the doorway in a dressing gown as her arms flopped down to her side in surprise as the same expression my Dad had made before appeared on her face but with a sweat drop trickling down the side of her head. By the time we had finished our riot of laughter, I focused on Mum from across the table, who looked confused as ever. When my Dad had finally stopped a minute after me, she snapped back into normal and gave my Dad a glare.

" Honey you were meant to bring my water ten minutes ago, my throat is hurting worse now, since you didn't come back on time" I could sense the huskiness in Mum's voice, it was out of the normal and Mum was usually a calm, soft spoken person, who out of the two of my parents I taken after the most.

"Sorry dear, I was just asking your son why he is up so early" Dad answered briskly before he shortly reached Mum's side and handed her the water.

" Thank you" I faintly heard her croak, as she turned around slowly and I watched her disappear through the corridor.

Mum must be tired, she didn't even say hi to me?

" Max have you found that letter of yours yet? I heard my Dad ask, as he parked himself on a chair near to mine.

" No luck Dad, I'm getting worried," I answered honestly; I felt sweat drops of desperation fall down my forehead.

" Well this envelope came through the post yesterday, but I never got to tell you because I forgot" I watched as if out of thin air, a envelope appeared between Dad's index finger and thumb.

" Wow thanks Dad, so she hasn't forgotten! I felt myself shout as I quickly pulled the envelope away from my Dad's hand.

I closed my eyes in relief and took in the smell coming from the envelope. Joy flushed through my body as I took in a deep breath, it smelt like tropical fruit and the scent was so refreshing. I had almost forgotten that I was not by myself.

" Max are you going to open the letter son?

" Oh sorry Dad, its just the smell of this envelope is so beautiful, I love the scent its like perfume"

" Well you best be thanking your old man, I reserved it well for you don't you think?

" Yeah, thanks Dad this is exactly how I like it, clean and fresh" I chuckled

" Well you enjoy reading it, I'm going back to bed, see ya later"

" Yeah ok Dad" I watched my Dad drink the last drop of water from his glass, as he rose from his seat placed the glass in the sink gently and left the kitchen.

Now I can read this letter in peace. It took me no time to rip through the neat flap secured on the back of the envelope and to open up the creamy coloured paper, with the usual friendly greeting of 'Jambo Maxie'

I loved reading my pen pal's letter, her stories about her life in South Africa were always so intriguing, they really filled me in, in what was happening in an African country.

I smoothed my hand over the neat handwriting and began to read

_Jambo Maxie,_

_How are you? Well everything here is well, I'm on my school holidays and I'm really enjoying myself. My Dad has given into me visiting the river now; I persuaded him that the crocodiles have moved on. The sun is baking hot though, I'm almost roasted to a crisp, I have to pour a bottle of water down my back every second…..its quite a funny sight. Tanashie is proud of his new room, the builders have finally finished the extension on the bungalow…..he's given it a two colour look…green and yellow….personally I think it looks goofy. I'm sorry about not being online though, our wireless connection has broken down and to be honest with you I've been spending most of my time out in the open. Cousin Dayo went to the river to do some fishing with me last week, we pulled in a huge Tilapia fish, it was amazing, it was still flapping its tail and everything, so Dayo had to slap it hard with a stick but to our shock the stick was a water snake. Dayo almost had a heart attack I had to grab it and throw it well over into the horizon because he was so startled, I couldn't stop laughing afterwards tears fell from my eyes. Come on water snakes are about 30 centimetres long and their two centimetres thick, that's nothing._

I paused at this moment I couldn't hold in the laughter any longer it came from deep within my stomach extremely loud. I was unconscious of the fact that it was only six thirty-five; I carried on laughing until held my stomach forcing myself to come to a sudden halt.

_Anyway, that's the least of my adventures but I have some good news, I would like to invite you and your friends to my village in a week's time from now……if that's ok with you?_

I gasped loudly at the first couple of lines of this new paragraph, I couldn't believe my eyes, I was so stunned I had to read the lines again to let the news sink in. After two minutes, I carried on reading

_My father was discussing it with me before I wrote the letter, and I was so excited I almost leaped up for joy. He said he'll pay for the flight and you could all stay in my home if you want. Then Max we'll finally be able to meet, after one year._

I took a deep breath; I was so overwhelmed with my own excitement that the grin on my face stretched from ear to ear.

_I'm looking forward to meeting you; I'll email all the rest of the details very soon_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kofi_

Even though eight hours had past since I had read the letter, I couldn't get rid of the thought of meeting Kofi.

" Max, are you okay going to tell the others? I heard the calm but slightly husky voice of my Mum ask.

She was sitting on the side of the couch that I was sitting on; her eyes were soft and pondering.

" Well I will eventually, but I don't know how I'm going to break the news to them, its not like it's a Blading visit, it's like a casual holiday"

" Well I'm sure they won't mind, there your friends and a trip to South Africa sounds very exciting to me" Mum answered sweetly as she slid the stray tendrils of her light blonde hair back behind her ear.

" I know Mum, but its not that simple you see, I haven't told all of them about Kofi" I replied sadly, I could hear my voice almost toneless.

"Who haven't you told?

" Well, I've told Tyson, Kenny and Hilary its just that I get nervous around the others when I tell them about my business"

" Nervous? Max you've known them for way to long t act like that" I knew my Mum was trying to reassure me, but I hadn't told her the whole of it.

" And Kai will instantly refuse the idea since he would call that a distraction from our training" I finished quickly as I took a painful gulp.

" Max baby" Mum said softly she wrapped an arm around my shoulders as she shifted herself closer to me.

"Son you get too worried for your age, whereas my cheerful Maxie gone? You are always looking on the bright side so why are you making these assumptions? You can't think of it like that until it actually happens, and I know your friends are very reasonable, it will work out" she said positively, she kissed me on the cheek, got up and left the room. I guess she was giving me space to think.

I felt the smile on my lips falter as I watched my Mum walk away, I loved speaking to her since she was such an encouraging person, but I unfortunately wasn't looking at the reality of her lifestyle. Since Mum became a Beyblade technical researcher she hasn't really had time for me, and that was the best she had done since we had all moved back into our New York accommodation, but apart from that she was very busy in her research. Dad is all right to speak to, but I always yearn to speak to my Mum and the only times I really get to speak to her is during Beyblade tournaments. When I'm with my original home grown team 'All-Starz' but even that conversation is strictly focused on Blading issues so it is extremely difficult to have a casual chat with Mum.

I knew Mum loved me and Dad, but her job was restricting her from spending quality time with her family, I wish she knew.

I took a deep sigh, as I looked down at the rough grey carpet. It doesn't matter at least Mum and Dad have accepted my request to visit Africa. You know I'm going to get up right now and email all my friends about this great news.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

It was one-forty in the afternoon, and the summer sun was at its highest peak, the ultra-violet rays shone through the open window of the office. Max sat at the desk typing rapidly on a keyboard facing a very modern silver plasma screen computer monitor. His sapphire blue eyes were fixed on his fingers, which were darting around in all different directions on the lettered keys. A complex paragraph of letters began to form on the 'message field' of the email service Max was using called hotmail.

'_I better make this short' _Max thought to himself as his speedy typing came to a stop, he stretched is arms out high above his head before letting out a sigh of relief and attempting to read the electric mail out.

" _Hey everybody Max here,_

_I guess everyone is finally on summer holiday, so I've got some cool news to share if that's okay with you? Well I'm letting all of you who don't know before I share with you, that I have been writing to a South African pen pal for a while, for just about a year now and she's become a great friend. _

_I'm sorry for not mentioning it earlier but I'm truly glad to let you all know now. I'm having a good time in America and I've been catching up with my old team 'All-Starz' okay now here goes. My South African friend has arranged a trip for all of us to visit her home. I really hope you don't mind and the flight sets off in one week's time today. So next Tuesday if you agree, we'll all be on our way to sunny Johannesburg. Before the date arrives I think it would be best for all of us to meet at Tyson's (if he doesn't mind) to confirm our decisions as a team. I couldn't contain my excitement when I freshly read the news earlier this morning so I hope you'll feel just as good when you receive this. Okay that's all I've got to say for now, but I'll be on msn later on at a time suitable for everyone's time zone._

_See ya soon,_

_Max_

This chapter was long, actually extremely long for a first I know, and I hope it wasn't too boring since the opening was focused on Max. The next chapter will definitely be more interesting and I'll be introducing most of the characters. Thanks for reading it in the first place and please please remember to review. I love reviews so much, because they help me to improve and to understand what my readers enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Chatting with Friends**

**Tyson WoRldChAmP!**

**Max TrueBlue**

**Kenny GeekyGlasses**

**ReiNiceTiger**

**Hilary BrownTomboy**

**Kai DarkFlame**

**Daichi doesn't come on.**

**Welcome to msn messenger there are currently two friends online.**

**TrueBlue**: Hey everyone what's up, did you get my email?

**WoRldChAmP!** Sure did Maxie!

**GeekyGlasses**: That's right.

**TrueBlue**: so are you two up for visiting South Africa?

**WoRldChAmP!** Yeah, I told Grandpa and he said it was a great idea.

**GeekyGlasses**: Yes, I'll be able to join you on the trip.

**TrueBlue**: Cool!

**BrownTomboy has logged on**

**WoRldChAmP**: Hey Hilary didn't think you would be online; don't you have homework or something?

**BrownTomboy**: Well unlike you Tyson, I've finished my schoolwork for today!

**TrueBlue**: You guys, can't you calm down?

**GeekyGlasses**: Yes Tyson, Hilary has just logged on, and you're already starting an argument?

**WoRldChAmP**: Well she's supposed to be doing something else like cooking or…..?

**BrownTomboy**: Tyson Granger, well of all the nerve why are you saying this about me?

**NiceTiger has logged on**

**NiceTiger**: Hiya guys!

**GeekyGlasses**: Salutations Rei!

**WoRldChAmP**: BECAUSE YOU ARE ALWAYS IN MY WAY!

**BrownTomboy**: What?

**WoRldChAmP**: Wherever I turn, its Hilary this, Hilary that!

**BrownTomboy**: You BLOCKHEAD, what are you saying?

**NiceTiger**: Hil?

**WoRldChAmP**: I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOUR BOSSY COMMENTS!

**NiceTiger**: Tyson?

**BrownTomboy**: WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T SOUND SO BOSSY IF YOU ACTUALLY LISTENED TO COMMON SENSE ONCE IN A WHILE!

**WoRldChAmP**: WHAT! THAT DOES IT!

**DarkFlame has logged on**

**BrownTomboy**: Cat caught your tongue BLOCKHEAD?

**WoRldChAmP**: YOUR PUSHING IT NOW HIL, IF YOU WERE A BLADER I WOULD CHALLENGE YOU RIGHT NOW!

**BrownTomboy**: Sure thing Ty, I'll just borrow Kenny's blade and I'll whop you! Kenny can I?

**GeekyGlasses**: NO! Remember the last time you had it?

**TrueBlue**: Are you two finished yet, and have you noticed Kai's online now as well as Rei?

**NiceTiger**: I've been here for the last five minutes, you two have really gott stop killing each other online.

**BrownTomboy**: Hey Rei, how's China?

**NiceTiger**: Nihao Hilary, its neat, alls going well in my village, I've got a lot of training done.

**WoRldChAmP**: Well Rei, I've got problems with females, you can't win them all you know.

**NiceTiger**: '

**TrueBlue**?

**BrownTomboy**: AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

**WoRldChAmP**: It means Hilary that, YOU ARE THE TOUGHEST GIRL I KNOW, I CAN'T HAVE ANY GOOD CONVERSATION WITH YOU WITHOUT ARGUING.

**BrownTomboy**: SO, IT'S YOUR FAULT!

**WoRldChAmP**: YOU'RE AS HARD AS EVER; YOUR NOT SOFT AND CUTE LIKE OTHER GIRLS!

**TrueBlue**: Tyson I wouldn't go down that road……….

**BrownTomboy**: THOSE GIRLS HAVE NO PERSONALITIES TY!

**WoRldChAmP: **YOU ARGUE, YOU BITE, YOU PUNCH YOU……………

**DarkFlame**: THAT'S ENOUGH. Can't I trust you Tyson to keep the peace between you and Hilary for one minute?

**NiceTige**r: Doesn't look like it Kai

**GeekyGlasses**: This ain't new Kai

**DarkFlame**: You know it's a lesson for us all; YOU CAN'T FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!

**TrueBlue**: Too True Captain!

**DarkFlame**: So ZIP IT!

**BrownTomboy**: Yes Kai 

**WoRldChAmP**: Ok Kai.

**TrueBlue**: Ok thanks for that Kai, now I can ask the question I've been waiting to ask everyone

**DarkFlame is busy**

**GeekyGlasses**: I think Kai's temporarily offline

**NiceTiger**: Don't worry Max; he'll be back soon

**BrownTomboy**: So what's the question Max?

**TrueBlue**: Its really simple you guys but first did you receive my email?

**NiceTiger**: No I just went straight to msn

**WoRldChAmP**: What about you Hil?

**BrownTomboy**: Give me a chance Tyson, its not you whose supposed to be asking. Well Max I'll check now

**BrownTomboy is busy**

**TrueBlue**: And you Rei?

**NiceTiger**: Hey sweet I would love to come!

**TrueBlue**: Oh so you just checked?

**NiceTiger**: Yup, that's FANTASTIC!

**GeekyGlasses**: It's a great opportunity don't you agree?

**NiceTiger**: Sure thing Chief, I'm over the hills with this. I've never been to Africa.

**DarkFlame**: Why is everyone so happy?

**TrueBlue**: Because they've just read their email from me, did you?

**WoRldChAmP is busy**

**TrueBlue: **Looks like Hilary is gone to check hers to.

**GeekyGlasses**: Well, I'm sure she'll be just as happy about the news as everyone else has been so far.

**DarkFlame**: Oh really?

**TrueBlue**: So Kai, how about you?

**DarkFlame**: It looks suspicious……….

**TrueBlue**: What do you mean?

**NiceTiger**: Yeah Kai, why did you say that?

**DarkFlame**: I don't like the look of it.

**TrueBlue**: What a trip to South Africa?

**DarkFlame**: Are you all really that blind?

**GeekyGlasses**: Well technically I'm……….

**NiceTiger**: Now Kai!

**TrueBlue**: 

**DarkFlame**: Is it really that difficult to understand?

**BrownTomboy**: Kai why are you being such a grouch, MAX ITS GREAT I'M COMING!

**DarkFlame**: FOOLS! Do you really think we're going to a safe place?

**TrueBlue**: Yes, I know its new to everyone and everything but, she wants everyone to come

**GeekyGlasses**: And no one has had a negative thought about it so?

**NiceTiger**: Kai you're being too evasive

**BrownTomboy**: And cautious…

**WoRldChAmP**: Sup everybody I went to go throw the garbage out

**TrueBlue**: Not so good Tyson, looks like our nice South Africa trip may be off the hook.

**NiceTiger**: Now Max don't listen to Kai

**BrownTomboy**: Now look what you've done Kai, why?

**DarkFlame**: Because it looks like I'm the only one who can face reality…..Max's friend could be a Blade thief for all we know.

**TrueBlue**: NO SHE'S NOT SHE'S A NICE GIRL AND SHE WOULD NEVER HURT A SOUL!

**WoRldChAmP**: Wow Max, I haven't felt you so angry since the BEGA tournament

**DarkFlame**: You kids can go along without me, I'll stay, and I'm not walking into another Team Psychic dilemma.

**BrownTomboy**: But it's nothing like that Kai

**WoRldChAmP**: Your so cold sometimes Kai…………

**NiceTiger**: We respect you as Captain but your making a bad decision, Max wants all of us to come

**GeekyGlasses**: That means, Rei, Tyson, Hilary, me, Max, Daichi and you Kai

**DarkFlame**: I don't care what you say!

**DarkFlame has logged off**

**WoRldChAmP**: Boy, we really weren't remembering how stubborn our Captain can be.

**NiceTiger**: I know, Max are you okay?

**TrueBlue**: Its okay you guys maybe I should cancel the flight to Japan, and email Kofi the sad news.

**WoRldChAmP**: No don't cancel the flight

**TrueBlue**: You guys this is hard

**BrownTomboy**: I wish I could understand Kai sometimes

**NiceTiger**: Kai is very complex, if you ask him something from the wrong angle he reacts defensively.

**WoRldChAmP**: How do you know?

**NiceTiger**: Its because he talks to me often.

**GeekyGlasses**: This has caused a lot of technical issues

**BrownTomboy**: You can say that again, and I was getting excited about meeting this girl.

**WoRldChAmP**: It's not just that Hil, everyone is.

**TrueBlue**: 'is' wouldn't you say that we should be calling it 'was'

**WoRldChAmP**: NO 'is' because we're still going TOGETHER!

**NiceTiger**: And how are you working this out?

**WoRldChAmP**: I know just the guy who can persuade our Captain to change his rock hard mind.

**BrownTomboy**: 'rock hard' if Kai ever caught you saying that…

**TrueBlue**: So how will you do it Tyson?

**WoRldChAmP**: Chief you know how I'm gonna do it don't you?

**GeekyGlasses**: Erm……no oO'

**NiceTiger**: Tyson tell us!

**WoRldChAmP**: Hil?

**BrownTomboy**: I have no idea what's going on in your head!

**WoRldChAmP**: HIRO!

**GeekyGlasses**: Hiro? How on earth did you work that out Tyson?

**WoRldChAmP**: Well they did get closer during the BEGA tournament

**BrownTomboy**: Yeah maybe because Hiro was his Captain then, I'm so sure Kai hates his guts now.

**NiceTiger**: He wouldn't like that Tyson, Kai is his own guy he doesn't take advice so easily, not after his past.

**WoRldChAmP**: Well its either that or Mr D

**GeekyGlasses**: MR DICKINSON?

**WoRldChAmP**: What?

**NiceTiger**: lol

**BrownTomboy**: Don't you think Mr D has more important things to do, beside he's repairing the BBA.

**NiceTiger**: But Hilary this is pretty important, not just to us but especially to Max

**BrownTomboy**: Your right

**WoRldChAmP**: Ok, I got it GRANDPA!

**GeekyGlasses**: That sounds better, but won't your Grandpa just knock him on the head with a couple of Kendo sticks.

**WoRldChAmP**: Noooooooooooooo, he'll get to Kai he's such a great man.

**NiceTiger**: Now that sounds more like it, I know Kai respects your Grandpa a lot.

**WoRldChAmP**: You reading this Max, we're gonna sort this out full stop!

**GeekyGlasses**: Tyson it looks like this is in your hands, I'll do research into this. I've gotta go everyone I'll see you later -

**GeekyGlasses** **has logged off.**

**TrueBlue**: I've been reading all of your comments, you've really cheered me up, I guess there is a bright side after all.

**NiceTiger**: Your right Max, just look at life optimistically and you'll be surprised how far you'll reach.

**WoRldChAmP**: You can't advise an expert Rei

**NiceTiger**: Oh, my bad I forgot Max is the most positive thinking guy on the team

**TrueBlue**: Thanks you guys

**BrownTomboy**: Keep your fingers crossed, and remember to have hope Max, I gotta go see ya.

**BrownTomboy** **has** **logged** **off**

**TrueBlue**: Thanks you guys you're all real friends

**WoRldChAmP: **So what time you coming Maxie?

**TrueBlue**: Its depends, don't worry I won't cancel the flight.

**NiceTiger**: Sure that's the spirit Max, we've all got our fingers crossed for you

**TrueBlue**: So do you really think your Grandpa can do it?

**WoRldChAmP**: Piece of cake Max, I'll go do it now, see ya soon

**WoRldChAmP has logged off**

**TrueBlue**: K Tyson Bye

**NiceTiger**: Sianara Ty!

**TrueBlue**: Rei are you off too?

**NiceTiger**: Yes, I've got stuff to do I'll catch up with you in Japan k?

**TrueBlue**: Sure

**NiceTiger**: Bye Max

**TrueBlue**: Bye Rei

So what did you think of that chapter? It was all based on msn messenger, so it was quite a quick read. I hope you got the understanding needed to follow this story. I thought introducing most of the characters this way would give readers a better idea, I dunno did it? Tell me in a review, I'm hungry to know. I want this story to impress and to interest you not bore you to death. I'm always open for criticism; trial and error is the best way.


End file.
